vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/bithday day...
Got hit yesturday morning with the message "don't make any plans for tomorrow we're treating you for you birthday". I then had to swear tomorrow I will not be on the net and would spend time with famjily. Well turns out my mother had no money so all evening plans were canceled and only half the things going to happen to day happen. Still considering my birthdays until this year consisted on me having to resort to buying my own birthday cake, it comes down to the notion even half a perfect day is better then a day of no perfections. Since the evening plans were cancel they let me off the internet promise and thus I can at least talk on a blog. Still not doing wikia stuff (except that one edit a short while ago to remove something from a page someone wrote). "Just visiting". Other sad news was one of my hens with chicks died, my favourite in fact. I had all her 4 chicks in with the two other hens (each a piece) and pray they took them in. I had two very confused hens who didn't know what to make of the new additions to their family, one did attack the new chicks until, in a fright, they hid behind her own and she no longer was able to tell who was hers and who was not. The most confused of the two hens was the one which started out with only one chick and now had 3 and didn't understand where these news little dudes came from. I had a veteran breeder on the phone telling me to watch them for 224 hours and to rush any of them to him if anything went wrong. The one I feel sorry for was the male bird, he is looking for his hen, dumbass didn't even noticed his mate wasn't breathing and was still trying to count her corpse. His a good breeder, persistant, but not very bright... Now his moping about calling for her. considering 3 out of 4 hens died on him I'm not sure he would be calle dthe luckest guy in the world. The newest death abpparently starved herself feeding the chicks, basically 4 chicks was too much for her, she was 3 years old and never bred before and the pressure got to her. She went into the empty nesting box and died. And now if the 4 chicks of this hens survive I can't be too harsh with my decisions on them because I sort of need their bloodlines. They are all I have left of her legacey. I have some new cheeping coming from one of the other nesting boxes, about the only good news to do with birds today. I've lost 4 birds since I left home, the first died because the move was too stressful for him. The second because when the harsh winter weather came in, she was underweight despite there being plenty of food and the lack of fat killed her. The 3d sadly became egg bound in her first set of eggs she laid (which another hen took care of before I could rescue them). Two died early last year, I got them off another breeder; came free with beak mites and one the year before who was drowsey and given to me sickly, unknownst to me, I lost another because a cat attacked her through the cage walls and just cut into her face. Last year I bred 25 chicks... From the same pair... Which meant I couldn't keep any of them because they were all brothers and sisters. Either way I'm down to 9 birds and 7 chicks whereas this time last year I had something like 29 birds in total. Can't count todays new arrivals until I can look and see how many the hen has, she is hiding them from me (actually keeping them warm, but still can't see them). Despite this I got plenty of cake and for once didn't have to buy it myself (no candles though, I didn't want to see 28candles on a cake). Got my hair done... Got a headache this evening... Mixed day of happenings. I said to the lady at the saloon though, "I'm not yet old enough to lie about my age". Lol. Edit: Also the mistakes in spelling this time aren't down to dyslexica, I had make up put on me as part of my pamper day and my eye lashes are a bit stick. Every fw blink take a little longer to come out of, haha. They didn't overload make up on me any other place except the eye lashes I think, either that or I'm just no used to mascara.